


He knows how to use it

by aerobesk



Series: Song inspired [6]
Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: M/M, implied sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-03
Updated: 2014-05-03
Packaged: 2018-01-21 18:37:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1560122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aerobesk/pseuds/aerobesk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(Inspired by Beat of the Music by Brett Eldredge) Tucker wasn’t sure why his gaze was drawn to the little blond across the room.</p>
            </blockquote>





	He knows how to use it

Tucker wasn’t sure why his gaze was drawn to the little blond across the room. The DJ was pounding out something that sounded vaguely like Santana, and Tucker was only on his second beer. Church had taken off with a hot blonde chick almost an hour ago and a brunette in the corner was chatting up the ever-oblivious Caboose. The blond guy was with a group, two of them going off to dance together, if slightly awkwardly on the edge of the floor. He was left alone, moving his hips to the beat and his eyes closed, mouthing the words, and it was then that Tucker noticed that the lyrics were in Spanish.

            It was his last night at the resort, and he was heading back to Missouri with his roommates the next day. He had enjoyed his time, but he wasn’t sad about going home. After two weeks in the tropics, trees sounded kind of nice. Though, he was a little upset that he hadn’t met anyone. He was thinking about approaching the blond when the song ended and his eyes opened.

            The light blue eyes were enough to keep Tucker’s gaze locked on him, and his beer stopped halfway to his lips as he realized that the guy was not only cute, he was downright hot. His camo shorts somehow didn’t clash with his white tank top with a pink design on it, and he had a pair of simple flats and white ankle socks. His blond hair was shaved on one side, the other side falling, slightly wavy. The ear that Tucker could see had a gold cuff on it, along with a diamond stud in the lobe. He was tan, and he had a slight farmers tan. He was perfect.

            As the next song started up Tucker forced himself to look away, focusing on anything other than the fact that the guy was still moving his hips. He looked down, realizing that he probably wasn’t the dude’s type: dreads pulled back in a ponytail, his lip and nose ring shining slightly against his dark skin, an aqua dress shirt over a pair of black shorts and a pair of black flats. Probably not the little blond’s type.

            Of course, that theory had to be disproved, because the next time he looked up the guy was moving towards him, immediately locking eyes with Tucker and moving across the floor with obvious purpose. Tucker was stuck, awkwardly setting his beer down as the other man reached him.

            “My friend said you were staring our way.” Tucker blinked, looking over to see another guy watching them, obviously bored.

            “Oh… Sorry about that.”

            “Don’t be sorry. I’m kind of glad that I wasn’t the only one staring.”

            That caused Tucker to do a slight double take, taking in what the guy had said as the next song started up. He opened his mouth to say something, getting immediately cut off by the blond.

            “You wouldn’t want to dance, would you?”

            “I don’t know how to salsa… well.”

            “Neither do I, but I think it’ll still be fun.”

            Tucker had to smile back at the guy, taking his hand and letting him lead out to the floor. Tucker had been lying; he had learned how to salsa in a ballroom dance class he’d taken in high school. He held back some though, letting the blond lead for a minute before he realized that the other was good; very good. He grinned, immediately moving into the more complicated steps to match his partner, watching the surprise and then satisfaction on his face as he moved, doing a twirl and practically throwing himself back into Tucker’s arms.

            The brunette laughed out loud; he hadn’t had a dance like this in a long time. He moved with the other, matching him step for step and just plain enjoying himself. They threw out a complicated move as the song was ending, and Tucker managed to pull the blond into a graceful dip for the final beat. He hadn’t noticed how many people were watching them until he heard the scattered applause, even from the DJ himself.

            Tucker coughed, helping the blond stand before releasing him. “So, I see that you do, in fact know what you’re doing.”

            “I could say that you too, in fact, do know what you’re doing.”

            The smirk on the blond only grew wider and Tucker’s slight glare. Then a grin lit up his features, even if it was slightly mischievous.

            “Say, I have an idea! You up for a moonlight swim?”  
            It was nice enough out that Tucker couldn’t help but chuckle and begin leading the way out to the beach. “Why not?”

            They hit the water’s edge and the blond kicked off his shoes, stripping his shirt and dropping his shorts, revealing the slightly tighter pair of swim shorts underneath. The silver chain around his neck bounced against his chest as he ran forward, taking a dive into the water and surfacing only to see Tucker still standing on the beach, hands in his pockets and a smile on his face.

            “Come on!”

            The brunette took the queue, quickly undoing the buttons of his shirt and slipping off his shoes and shorts, incredibly grateful that he’d been too lazy to take off his swim shorts before they left the room. He pulled out his ponytail holder as he walked forward, stepping into the water before running forward, doing a graceful jump and swimming for a moment before surfacing and looking around, whipping his dreads out of his face just as he caught sight of the blond, who was watching him intently. Or, more specifically, his chest.

            He let out a chuckle and it caught the others attention, who blushed slightly and dunked himself under again. As soon as he came back up he got a splash of water right in the face and he spluttered, rubbing the water out of his eyes before catching sight of the laughing Tucker. Not to be outdone the blond ran forward, taking a flying leapt and tackling the brunette into the water. They wrestled for a while, laughing the whole time, before the blond suddenly stopped moving, and Tucker realized that the other man’s arms were around his neck and he had his arms wrapped around the blonds’ waist, holding him up.

            There was a three second pause before the blond surged forward, planting a hasty, heated kiss on Tucker’s lips. The brunette responded immediately, groaning in appreciation when the other moved his hands into his hair.

            They stayed entwined like that for a while before the blond moved back, panting slightly with his hands on Tucker’s face.

            “I’m Donut, by the way.”

            “Tucker.”

            They connected their lips again, and fairly soon Tucker practically carried Donut back to his room, locking both the hallway door and the joining door to the second room they’d booked, leaving Church and Caboose the other room.

            It wasn’t until they were sitting in the airport the next morning that he got a text. He opened it, finding that it was from a new contact. “Donut <3” was now in his phone, and the text just said to check his photos. He opened them, finding a new one in his camera roll.

            He smiled as he stared at it. It was a selfie that Donut must have taken. The blond was naked, blankets barely covering his hips, and he was doing a duck face. Tucker himself was asleep, laying on his stomach next to the blond, blanket barely covering his ass and his head facing the camera.

            He sent back a text, just a smiley face with the words “I like it.” He got a reply almost immediately, opening his phone to see “Next time you’re in Ohio, drop me a line” flashing across his screen.

            After sending back a quick “Will do” Tucker closed his phone, boarding the plane and sitting in the window seat, next to Church. And he ignored the other man when he asked him halfway through the flight why he was looking up the time it would take to get from Missouri to Ohio.


End file.
